Adventuresome
by NachoMama37
Summary: A Team Ranger story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have sort of an idea to run with. So let's get started shall we?

The stars twinkled merrily above their little campsite. Jaune sighed, wide awake wondering how Ren and Nora managed to sleep so soundly out in the open like this. He may as well go relieve Ruby of watch duty. He sighs wiggling out of the cozy confines of his sleeping bag. The chilly bite of the winter air makes him regret his decision almost instantly. He finds her sitting in a tree branch scanning the horizon from Crescent Rose's sight. He walked up so quietly she hasn't noticed him. He clears his throat to make his presence known. She startles, the fearful look on her face lasting only seconds, soon replaced with a small tired smile.

"Hey Jaune." She quietly calls hopping down. "Your shift doesn't start for another hour ya know."

"Couldn't sleep." He offers as his explanation. "Sorry I scared you." He rubs the back of his neck feeling a little awkward.

It's okay, I was a little lost in my own thoughts anyway." She sighs, the usual cheer in her voice absent.

He rationalizes it's just the low light from the moon playing tricks on his eyes, but he cant ever remember her looking so tiny and tired. He is worried about her. " Anything you want to talk about?"

She shakes her head a little. "Yes? No? I don't know? … Not tonight?" She grumbles at herself, feeling frustrated. She sighs again taking in his concerned face.

He places his hand on her shoulder and smiles gently at her. "Whenever you're ready."

She visibly relaxes and goes back to scanning the horizon. They stand in comfortable silence for a long while. They listen to the sounds of owls in the distance. They soon ease into conversation about their first week of travels. They've covered a lot of ground in such a short time. It feels like they've been on the road for months not just seven days. They muse over the way the time passes when travelling. In many ways it feels like they've only just begun. In other ways it feels like they've always been together. They chat until dawn, well past Ruby's shift ending. Ren and Nora stir as the first beams of light filter through the trees.

The day is started with breakfast. Hot chocolate and instant oatmeal. The dried goods proving easy to carry while also being an excellent source of nutrients. The camp is packed away and the map consulted. With any luck they will make it to the little town it says is close by night fall. The trek to the town is uneventful. That is except for Nora deciding to start doing her best to scare Ruby. The redheaded girl deciding her dark haired friend would be a fun target. She finally spots her opportunity when Ruby and Jaune are in an intense debate over which path to take at a fork in the road. She sneaks up on her prey silently. Ren drags a hand over his face sighing. Nora lunges, both of her hands making contact with Ruby's ribs. "GOTCHA!" Nora shouts causing Ruby to squeak in shock and indignation. The pale girl turning bright red. She chuckles a bit embarrassed. "Oh, Nora is going to love this new game." Nora speaks in third person unnerving Jaune just a bit.

They crest a hill just as the sun sets. The red gold light making the charming little village seem even more warm and welcoming. The hunters lodge situated at the very front of the little town. It's a very welcome sight. The group all excited for showers, a hot meal and sleeping in real beds. They check in Ruby taking notice of a painting of the first king of Vale. She finds it quite charming nestled above the check in counter. They drop their gear in their room and head down to the dining hall. They feel completely out of place. The hall full of loud and rowdy professional huntresses and hunters. Their waitress takes them to a booth. Their orders are taken and they eat their meals in silence. They feel as if they've jumped in way over their heads.

Once they settle into their room they begin to relax. The girls hitting the showers first. While the boys shower Nora and Ruby chat quietly. Nora peeks out the window and informs Ruby its started to snow. When the dark haired girl doesn't answer Nora turns to find the younger girl fast asleep. She smiles and covers Ruby with a blanket. Taking note of the dark circles under her eyes. The tiny reaper running herself ragged this first week traveling. The boys emerge from the bathroom chatting quietly enough that Nora doesn't feel the need so shush them. The three of them share a soft smile and settle into their beds. Sleep claims them almost instantly.

They wake together, gear sorted, weapons checked and ready. The little lodge serves only the simplest of breakfasts but the price is small. They know enough at least to ask the innkeeper how to register to gain access to the mission boards. The first time registering takes forever. They aren't licensed and this town doesn't have many low level jobs for an unproven team. They are short on cash and supplies they figure they will be in this town for at least a week. The innkeeper is gruff but not unkind. He makes sure that they know if they cause any trouble in town he has no qualms kicking them out of his lodge. That said he let's them know where to find the mission boards and they head out for the day.

A/N: I just adore Team RNJR, but will likely always write Ranger as I feel it doesn't interrupt the flow as much. A sister piece to Reincorporating.


	2. Chapter 2: First Missions and Blindsides

A/N: No idea where the chapter wants to take us, as usual. Ha!

The light snow still falling glittered in the few sunbeams filtering through the mostly cloudy skies. It was quite lovely, and normally Ruby would have made a point of appreciating the scenery. The mission board was massive, the holographic blue writing seeming to blend all together. She may as well be reading a foreign language. The four of them had been tapping in job codes into their scrolls for an hour. Every job buzzing angrily at them in big red letters "DENIED: Hunters level too low." In frustration she shouts "I DON'T GET IT!" tossing her head back a bit like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

To their surprise Ruby's little outburst causes a grizzled looking huntsman to laugh heartily. He had been sitting on a nearby bench watching them for some time with great amusement. He hops up and strolls over. He introduces himself and takes the time to explain the system to them. The boards are leveled by hunters rank. The higher up they read the higher their level should be. He smiles at the way they listen to him so intently. He answers a few questions they have before accepting his own job and heading off. They thank the man and begin debating their opinions from the bottom of the board. There are only two rookie level jobs posted today so they accept both.

The first job amounts to nothing more than guarding a local farmer while he feeds his cattle. They get paid to stand around doing pretty much nothing. They don't feel right taking the money but the farmer insists. The money is transferred and they are gifted some fresh bread and cheese. The farmer laughs at their confusion and shoos them off. He tells them he is going to post the same job tomorrow and he hopes it will be them he sees again. They say they'll do their best to accept the job again. Taking a break before the next job they divide up the bread and cheese. It makes for a welcome snack on this cold day.

It takes them a while to find the location of the next job. A local fisherman being plagued by griffins when he unloads his catch of the day. They expect one or two of the flying grimm, their mouths drop when they count half a dozen. They manage to fend the flock off but the battle is clumsy and clunky. Nora and the boys aren't used to the way Ruby jumps in and out of her semblance and they all bump into each other a few times. Ruby isn't used to their combos and jumps in front of Nora fending off one of the creatures. Nora mid swing having too much momentum to stop her hammer swing sends Ruby flying. Ren and Jaune run after Ruby as Nora finishes off the last griffin.

The tiny reaper is fine, but the hit from Nora broke her aura. She rubs her neck looking embarrassed. "I guess we need to practice our teamwork huh?" Jaune and Ren smile as Nora comes running over tackling the younger girl grateful she was ok. The oomph from ruby causing the boys to cringe. The fisherman remarks that the group are tougher than they look. He transfers their pay they leave, declining his offer of a few fresh fish. They head back to the little lodge for lunch laughing about their missteps on the last job. They are in high spirits despite it all. Ruby is just a little sore. They decide to not bother stopping by the boards on the way back.

The group find the dining hall fairly full. Today they aren't as bothered by the hunters and huntresses but they do feel a bit out of place still. They take their time eating, the crowded dining hall thinning out. The sound of the dining halls tv finally becoming audible. They are paying their tab when the news broadcast stops them in their tracks.

"Three months ago today the events of the Vytal festival lead to the fall of Beacon." The dining hall went silent. The four of them turning towards the monitor. The scenes playing on the screen showing Yang and Blake on the ground and bloody. It cuts to Qrow carrying an unconscious Ruby, then to Jaune being handed Pyrrhas circlet Nora and Rens devastated faces just behind, they show a close up of Penny's face, finally the CCT tower is shown with the wyvern frozen to it. Ruby had made a point of not watching or reading any of the news about that day. Ren, Jaune and Nora turn to leave not wanting to see any more. They find Ruby riveted to her spot. She doesn't know when she started crying she just knew she couldn't take her eyes off of the screen. Her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Jaune and Nora shaking her trying to get her attention was having no effect. Her eyes never leaving the screen as the images looped. Ren thinks quickly and yells for them to turn the TV off. A few of the patrons turn to protest but their faces drain of all color as recognition dawns on them.

The tv is finally switched off breaking the spell it had on the tiny reaper. She blinks and wobbles feeling the concerned looks of her friends and the patrons in the dining hall. Ruby is so very overwhelmed with emotions she cant think straight. She asks if they can just go to their room. They all agree and head to their room silently, heads down feeling very defeated. The silence in the room is stifling. Ruby isn't ready to tell them what she witnessed on the tower. She's honestly not really processed much of that day herself. She cant have them bogged down in regret and sorrow so she begins. "I'll always remember when she helped me on my book report for Oobleck." She gets their attention, they all begin swapping stories of her kindness, Ruby learns of her fallen friends silly side as well. She pulls a small victory out of the jaws of defeat for her new team.

A/N: I thought of using the news scene in a later chapter but, obviously the muse had other ideas. Also it's a 2 chapter kind of day.


	3. Chapter 3: Missteps

A/N: Its cold!

The morning comes the clouds clearing allowing bright patches of blue sky to be seen. Jaune is the first one awake. He takes time to look over his sleeping companions. Ren and Nora ever at his side, he takes great comfort in having them nearby as always. If not for Ruby who knows where they would be right now. The three of them were mere hours from going separate directions a month ago. Jaune had decided to go home to his family. Ren and Nora were headed who knows where, together as always. Fate it seemed had other plans for the trio. A knock on their door interrupting their packing. A letter from Ruby asking for help, she couldn't bear to sit still any longer. She wondered if they would join her on her journey to Haven. Jaune will always remember the way the light in Nora's eyes returned that day, nor will he forget seeing Ren smile for the first time in weeks. The tiny reaper will never know how much that letter meant to them.

He turns his attention to Ruby, it's clear she's dreaming. He frowns. Its apparently not a pleasant dream if the look on her face is anything to go by. Her eyes snap open and his heart sinks at the look of panic on her face. The look quickly fades as awareness of her surroundings settles over her. He watches as she massages her forehead sighing. She looks around the room mimicking his own actions from earlier. He cant help but wonder if she is missing her own team. The thought is fleeting, he watches as an ever tiny smile settles on her face. If he had to define the feelings the look on her face was conveying, he would have to say it spoke of appreciation. Her eyes flutter closed again as she drifted off back to sleep. It was barely past dawn their alarm clock – that is – Nora, would wake them when it was time to start the day. He follows his leaders example and rejoins the group in slumber.

Nora wakes them all a few hours later. They start the day and have breakfast. They take note of the way some of the hunters look away from them today. Ruby in particular feels the awkwardness, she pokes at her breakfast not eating much. They head to the message boards. They accept the farmers job as promised and there are three other rookie jobs today. They accept all of them. The farmer feeds his cattle, much like yesterday nothing happens. He again gifts them bread and cheese. The second job is guarding a goods exchange between two rival travelling groups. Its uneventful as well, but the hostility between the groups could attract grimm. The third job is for an elderly woman she has a swarm of Lancers keeping her inside her home. Their teamwork is better but there are still some missteps. Ruby misreads Nora and winds up barreling into the womans shed.

It's both a stroke of good and bad luck. The shed explodes with dozens of angry Lancers. They manage to dispatch them all with minor scrapes and cuts. Ruby discovers one of the bug beasts landed a hit causing a hole in her precious cape. The woman storms out of her home screaming at the group about her destroyed shed. They are NOT getting paid, she is marking the job as failed and they WILL clean up the mess. They try and protest but the woman threatens to call the innkeeper and have them thrown out of not only the lodge but the town as a whole. The four of them together make quick work of the cleanup. The woman kicks them off of her property. They head to their next job feeling defeated. Ruby tries again and again to think of something to say to lighten the mood but the words always die on her tongue.

The group are about half way to their next job. Ruby trailing slightly behind the others when her stomach growls loudly. They all turn to look at her. She has the most adorable embarrassed look on her face that Nora has ever seen. The redheaded girl cant help but laugh. The mood of the group shifts and they make a small campfire. Water is boiled and several containers of instant noodles are prepared the bread and cheese divided. They feel infinitely better after food. Their last two jobs are fairly uneventful. The group are met at the door of the little hunters lodge by the innkeeper. The tall man having a sour look on his face.

"I hear you four destroyed old lady Tarts shed." He crosses his arms glaring down at the four teenagers.

Ruby looks up at the man. "It was an accident, we cleaned up the mess for her though, and she didn't pay us, so maybe we're even?"

The innkeeper strokes his beard . "What did I tell you four about causing trouble in my town?"

Their heads drop, they are not prepared to camp out tonight. The innkeeper breaks into laughter confusing the quartet. "Ha! Had you going there for a minute didn't I? Not to worry a little birdy told me all about what happened. That shed has been on the verge of falling apart for years. Now all of you come in out of the cold. Dinners on me tonight." They enter the little lodge so very confused.

A/N: that's all for tonight.


	4. Chapter 4: Night Watch: Ren

A/N: Its still cold. I think in this fic I'll work towards NJR realizing how much Ruby hides from them. I also want to focus on how they feel about WBY. IDK, I'm not in charge of the chapters as we all know, my fickle muse is.

The first little town in their journey had been left behind two days ago. A slight warming trend weather wise was quite the nice surprise, it being the dead of winter and all. The sun was setting casting the clouds in oranges, purples and blues. The second best thing about this trek was getting to see so many beautiful sunsets. The best things of course being her travelling companions. They set about building a fire, making dinner, gathering firewood to get them through the night and setting out their bedrolls. Tonight Ren has first watch. Jaune finally getting used to sleeping out in the open took half his normal time to fall asleep. Nora was out practically the moment she laid down.

From his position overlooking the camp Ren could see Ruby staring up at the stars. He watches her for a while, the flicker of the fire causing dark shadows to roam over her face making her look weary and far too old for her sixteen years. No, that's not quite right he thinks. The shadows were only accenting what already was there. He knows a thing or two about hiding emotions. It just strikes him as quite sad that Ruby seemed to be in the same mindset. He couldn't say he was an expert on the tiny reaper while they were at Beacon, but she had always seemed to be the kind of person to wear her heart on her sleeve. He isn't sure if it's simply because she hadn't reached that kind of comfort level around them yet, or if that horrible day had truly stripped the younger girl of too much of her innocence.

He knew, they all knew, that she had been found unconscious on top of the tower where their teammate met her demise. No one had the heart to ask if that condition came before or after. He knew though. to him it was obvious. The girl tried desperately to put up a façade of cheerfulness for their sakes, but every once in a while her eyes would flash in the haunted way that he had seen in Nora's eyes after their village was destroyed. He knows she witnessed the last seconds of the invincible girls life. He wont ever force her to recount that day. It would be cruel, so, He files his suspicions away. She will tell them if or when she's capable. He scans the horizon for a while lost in thought. It's getting close to time to switch watch with Jaune. Ren makes his way quietly over to the blonde boy. His hand is hovering above his friends shoulder when he hears Ruby whimper her sisters name in her sleep.

Ren blinks and stands, not yet waking the knight to be. He finds himself an odd mix of curious and angry, irrationally so. He sits next to the fire, adding a few more logs to keep the blaze strong. Nora snores, Jaune shifts in his sleeping bag and Ruby whimpers again this time for Blake and Weiss. His anger flares again. Before he wasn't sure exactly why he was angry. This time realization hits him. He was angry at her team for abandoning the tiny girl when she needed them the most. Weiss he understands, he isn't mad at her. Given the circumstances she didn't have a choice. Blake and Yang they DID have a choice. They chose to push Ruby out and flat out abandon her respectively. Sure, they had traumas and demons of their own to deal with. There wasn't a person unscathed by that night. Ruby needed them and he was just so frustratingly angry on her behalf.

He blinks, these kind of emotions are no good in the wilds. He scans the area quickly. Taking a moment to meditate and calm himself. He does not want to be the cause of a grimm attack. He touches the ground sending his semblance to wash over the sleeping silver eyed girl. Hes hopeful it would ease whatever dream she was dreaming. He smiles as she relaxes in her sleep. His secret gift of support for the girl that brought him hope on one of the darkest days of his life. Ren didn't have any blood related family any more, he had Nora, he had Jaune, and now he had Ruby. Oh, He chuckles quietly to himself suddenly understanding. This is why Yang was so over protective of the tiny reaper. This must be what it's like to be a big brother. He thinks maybe he was being too hard on the three girls. He sighs and makes a silent promise to them. He will be there if and when she wants to talk. He will keep her safe until they meet again and he will do his darndest to bring back at least some semblance of her innocence in their stead.

A/N: When Ren wants POV Ren gets POV, apparently.


	5. Chapter 5: Maintaining

A/N: A quick thank you to my reviewers! You are all awesome!.

The early morning sun lit the clouds on fire painting them in brilliant hues of gold and red. The sky looking more like a lava flow than anything else. It was absolutely gorgeous. Ren watches the red caped girl from the corner of his eye. He's glad to see a soft smile on her face as she takes in the sunrise. It's the tiniest hint that the younger girl will eventually return to her previous happy go lucky self. He at least hopes it is. Huh, he thinks, that's what she's become to all of them, hope. They had been walking for a while now and suddenly the dark haired boy realizes Nora is nowhere to be seen. He rolls his eyes, the ambush should come in three… two… one.

Nora leaps from behind a tree launching herself at Ruby. The redheaded girls hands expertly connecting with the younger girls ribs. Nora rolls with laughter as Ruby squeaks in surprise and embarrassment. Jaune and Ren chuckle a bit. Nora declares the score now stands Nora two, Ruby zero! Ruby whines half heartedly. The next town on their journey comes into view. it's still several miles off but its nestled in a little valley. It seem quaint and isolated. The group discussing which of the several trails to go down look the safest. They're interrupted by a pack of beowolves. They are quickly dispatched but Ruby frowns turning Crescent Rose in her hands. Her baby needs maintenance and cleaning. Jaune admits that all their weapons do. The blade of his sword seemed duller today. Ren and Nora agree. Their weapons hadn't had proper care in a few weeks either.

The trek to the little town takes just over an hour. They check into the hunters lodge. The innkeeper tells them a little about her tiny town. Ruby puzzles over the painting of the first king of Vale in the welcome center. They confirm they are just passing through. They don't plan to access the towns mission boards. The next town being just three days out is their goal for the week. They eat, hit the towns weapons shop and buy the bits and bobs they need for weapons cleaning. The town has a nice little park with several picnic tables perfect for maintenance. They spread out and go about dismantling their various weapons. Jaune oils and polishes his shield taking care to clean the mechanism that allows it to expand and retract. Nora cleans all the barrels and the handle of her hammer before setting to work on her dust rounds. They didn't come with her signature heart logo after all. Ren sharpens his blades and cleans his barrels.

Crescent Rose is expertly dismantled. Ruby has a very particular order of operations for dealing with her precious baby. She has the barrel detached, she holds it up to the sky peeking through to make sure it's still straight and true and free of cracks. She spots the offending dust residue inside that clued her into her precious needing maintenance. She had designed it so it would "talk" to her when something wasn't right. She smiles, she may have over engineered this beauty, but darn it if her skills weren't impressive if she did say so herself. She took a moment to just be proud. She sets to cleaning the barrel. She has a set of 4 brushes she will use, each with various bristle numbers and varying from stiff to soft.

She's in the middle of her cleaning when a local boy struts over attempting to strike up a conversation. He is eyed warily by Nora, Ren and Jaune. They don't stop their work as Ruby doesn't seem interested in or bothered by the boy. She finishes the second brush and holds the barrel to the sky inspecting it again. She's been giving the boy one word answers the whole time, not really caring about what the boy was talking about but not wanting to be rude. She reaches for the third brush when the boy, tired of being ignored snatches the barrel from her. Jaune says "Oh, no" that's all the warning the boy gets before being punched square in his stomach. He drops Crescent Rose's barrel, it clanks on the ground. Ruby growls at the boy who runs off.

Nora shouts her approval, finishing touches on her weapon done. Jaune and Ren laugh no one comes between Ruby and her baby. They return to their work. Ruby taking the longest. Crescent Rose sparkles Ruby nods in approval of her work.

They are all hungry, they hit up the little towns food vendors. They turned away from all of them. The boy Ruby punched having ran off telling the townsfolk about the "unreasonable huntress that attacked him for no reason." They head to the little hunters lodge. The innkeeper heard the story, but she's kind enough to listen to Ruby's side of the story. She laughs understanding. She has a passion for collecting tea sets herself. She once broke the nose of a man that broke one of her cups. She sends them off to her dining hall, but tells the group that they need to think of better ways to deal with unwelcome flirting in the future. "flirting?" Ruby asks wide eyed and innocent. Ren laughs despite himself. The innkeeper asks what's so funny. Jaune tells the innkeeper that the boy would need to be a weapon to get the tiny girls attention. Nora tells Ruby shell explain later. "Nora, no" Ren warns. " Nora, Yes" Nora cheers.

The innkeeper decides she really likes the little group. Lunch eaten, and nearly the whole town against them they decide to just stay at the lodge the rest of the day. Ren and Jaune head to the training room, this tiny lodge not having a full on dojo. They return a few hours later to Nora sleeping soundly in their room, but no Ruby. Ren wakes Nora and they start searching the lodge. They find her curled up in the tiny reading room. She's reading a very thick book titled "Remnants History. Volume 1: Vale" She looks up feeling their presence in the doorway. "Oh, hey guys." She smiles at them, an easy real smile they are all glad to see.

"is that a good book?" Jaune asks settling on one of the nearby chairs. Ren browses the bookshelf nothing catching his attention. Nora grabs a book at Random and plops down on the rooms couch.

"Not really, but there's a lot of good information in here. The first King of vale apparently had a semblance that made it look like he could fly. The people thought he was magic. Can you imagine?"

Jaune raises an eyebrow "Okay, but why are you reading that when they have like ten issues of your favorite comic over there?"

She hmms at him. "I guess I'm studying? I mean, I'm hoping one day we might be able to reclaim Beacon and I don't want to fall behind? I was already moved up two years so I missed a lot already and well.." She motions to her book.

Ren, Jaune and Nora share a look. "Sounds good, how can we help?" Ruby beams at them, a smile so reminiscent of the Ruby they met day one at Beacon they smile back, the first glimpse of their leader beginning to reclaim a bit of herself.

A/N: Heh, don't mess with Ruby when she's tending her baby.


	6. Chapter 6: Night Watch: Nora

A/N: The kid just finished Volume 3. She's currently binging Chibi to balance out the sad.

"GAH!" The sound echoes through the forest. "Nora five - Ruby zero!" The air is turning cold again and they still have a day and a half before reaching the next town. Ruby is listening to the crunch of the frost covered leaves beneath their feet. Nora watches her for a while. The four of them walking in comfortable silence. She is quite curious as to why the younger girl is watching her feet rather than the trail. Ruby explains without any shame or embarrassment. she's looking for the crunchiest leaves. She demonstrates by stomping down on one smiling at the sound. Nora grins and joins in on her game. It soon evolves into a contest. The girls racing to the best leaves trying to stomp them before the other.

Ren and Jaune share a smile. This game is the closest Ruby has come to actually laughing since they started two weeks ago, Its heartening these tiny windows of innocence they get to enjoy. The group walk and chat for a while finding a suitable clearing close to a stream. They make camp and manage to catch a few fish from the stream. Ruby has never cleaned a fish but insists on learning. Jaune teaches her it's kind of funny, the girl that could stare down grimm without blinking is squeamish around fish guts. She puffs her cheeks out at him childishly. Nora whispers to Ren that mom and dad are fighting. Ren chokes on his drink sputtering. Jaune and Ruby look up from the fish eyebrows raised. Nora just giggles and Ren sighs.

The fish are cleaned, and cooked, firewood gathered and soon enough its bedtime. Nora draws first watch tonight. Her three companions fall asleep easily. This trip has been unnaturally easy sure they run into the occasional beowolf or small nevermore, but on her travels with Ren she remembers the grimm being more prevalent. It has her on edge during her shifts, she cant help but feel they are being followed. She never brings up her concern she figures she's being paranoid. Nora has grown bored three hours into her shift. She will wake Ruby soon but until then she will patrol the edges of the camp and tend the fire. She's made her way around the camp three more times when she catches sight of Ruby.

The younger girls breathing is fast and shallow. Nora frowns, it's clear she's having a nightmare, it's not the first time Nora has witnessed this either. She looks up to the sky and silently promises Yang, Blake and Weiss that she's got their girls back. She can't save her from nightmares but she will be darned if anything happens to the tiny reaper while she's around. A deer jumps over the creek and snaps a branch when it lands. It startles Nora a little but Ruby jolts awake and gasps in fear. Nora's heart breaks, she remembers waking up like that in the weeks and months after her and Rens village was destroyed. She had Ren with her, Ruby has them and Jaune but just like Ruby is no substitute for Pyrrha, she knows they are no substitute for her sister and team.

Nora takes a breath and walks over to Ruby. She settles down next to her dark haired friend and without saying a word she drapes her arm over the small girl and pulls her close. She expects Ruby to protest but the girl melts into her friend and cries silently for a while. Nora pats her head soothingly and after a while she notices Ruby's shuttering has stopped, the tiny girl had cried herself back to sleep. Nora smiles sadly and fondly at her friend. She gently tucks Ruby back into her sleeping bag. Ruby is officially family as far as she's concerned and nobody or nothing messes with mama Nora's family. I've got her, girls she whispers to the sky. Nora makes her way to Ren and shakes him gently awake. She fills Ren in and asks if he will take the rest of Ruby's shift. He nods and ruffles Nora's hair. They share a knowing smile and Nora settles into her bag to sleep.

A/N: While I do ship Lancaster right now I'm keeping all relationships canon. So the little quip about mom and dad fighting is just Nora being silly. Short chapter for this one.


	7. Chapter 7: Lodging and Names

A/N: Well probably spend a few chapters in this town. I kinda want the borbatusk in the bookstore to be this town. Continuity and all that jazz. Opening sentence is being a jerk tonight. Also I got Zwei in amity areana!

The sunlight danced across their hair as the next little town in their journey came into view. This town built on top of a hill overlooking a large lake. It was absolutely picturesque, there were even sunbeams dancing around their view of the charming community. To Ruby it looked like a goal destination in one of her open world video games. They still needed to hike a few miles to make it to the villages sky lift system. Jaune wasn't thrilled at the thought of riding in a sky can as he called it. Ruby chuckled, restraining herself from calling him his nickname. Nora thought the sky cars looked romantic. Ren happily kept his thoughts to himself.

Much to Jaunes surprise and delight the cars didn't trigger his motion sickness. When their car stopped the operator gave them the third degree. Once he was satisfied the little group weren't going to cause trouble he makes sure to tell them about the towns two hunters lodges. He warns them explicitly to avoid the one closest to the lake. Ruby asks the man why, he responds "Because I said so" his steely look and strong voice brokering no argument. They nervously agree and set out to find the other lodge. It takes them about an hour but eventually they find it. The lodge is huge nearly six stories tall, its frankly a little intimidating. It looks more like a luxury hotel than a hunters lodge. Ruby hopes the prices don't match the exterior.

The group make their way inside, the welcome center even having a gold accented check in counter. Ruby mentally notes the third time she's seen the painting of the first king of Vale. The innkeepers are a mismatched sibling set. The older brother warm and welcoming. The younger sister with stern no nonsense demeanor. They are relived to find the rooms at the lodge have a rate that's only slightly higher than they are used to, at least for a basic room. The day had been long and they were hungry and tired. This lodge offers room service, something they all get excited to try out. Jaune calls down and places their orders, hunters stew, fresh baked rolls and an entire egg custard pie. They plan on staying in this town for at least a week. They need to make enough money to be able to buy supplies and ammo for at least three weeks. The next town being quite far off.

The girls shower while they wait on the food to arrive, much to their surprise this lodge provides fresh pajamas, slippers and robes. A little note on the basket they come in explaining their laundry service and its price. The girls agree the small cost is completely worth it. They emerge from the bathroom feeling like pampered guests. Their food arrives and it's honestly some of the best food they have ever had. The boys shower while the girls unpack. They too take advantage of the pajamas and laundry service. Their clothes are sent out with the attendant that retrieves their dishes. Breakfast at this lodge is complimentary and will be dropped by their room with their clothes by seven AM.

They stretch out on their beds and begin planning the next day. This town has several mission board locations according to the pamphlet on the rooms desk. It does mention that the owners of this lodge highly recommend avoiding the boards closest to the lake. Jaune is starting to get curious about what the deal with the lake side of town is, but doesn't voice his thoughts. Ruby wonders why this lodge has so many more amazing features than other lodges, she's so very impressed. The last part said with a yawn. She looks adorably sheepish and Nora resists the urge to pinch her cheeks. They are all tired and honestly these beds are super comfy. They settle into bed and they all enjoy the best nights sleep they've had since the onset of their journey.

A knock on their door wakes them the next morning. Their breakfast and clean laundry arriving. They thank and tip the bell hop and get ready for the day. Ruby keeps snuggling into her cape enchanted with the scent of whatever they use in their laundry here. Jaune chuckles at his friends antics. She looks so content he stores the memory away as a favorite.

The towns mission boards have an abundance of rookie jobs. The group deciding to only stick to the one closest to the lodge. To their surprise most of these jobs are asking for help running shops or cleaning stables. It beats fighting grimm they decide. There's a bakery needing assistance with getting their flour delivered. That job is quickly agreed on, the pay is small but the task only has a thirty minute estimated completion time. A butcher needing help cleaning his freezer, the girls make a face and veto that one. A chicken farmer needing help collecting and transporting eggs. They accept that job it, the pay being quite nice. The third job they land on is a bookstore owner needing help reorganizing his store. It's set begin date being tomorrow. The job expects it will be a multi day operation and the pay is over a thousand lien. They agree its an amazing offer and accept gladly.

The flour delivery and egg collecting go pretty smoothly and the group are glad to have a few more completed jobs with happy clients added to their group profile. Speaking of the group profile the chicken farmer mentions it'd be easier to keep track of them if they had a team name. This begins a day long friendly debate over their team name. Ruby and Ren favoring Ranger, Jaune and Nora favoring Junior. its settled with rock paper scissors. Ruby winning, and besides Junior isn't a color anyhow! Ruby hums in victory smiling broadly. Jaune and Nora cant even be mad at losing, but Nora isn't going to let the debate rest forever.

A/N: That's one setup chapter done, I think it turned out cute!


	8. Chapter 8: Bookstore volume 1

A/N: It's storming here I love it.

The bookstore is quaint, it's smaller than the building would lead you to believe from the outside. The inside is rather like every other bookstore in existence rows and rows of books lining every wall, shelf and table. The shop is a bit dark, its main windowfront being covered by a bookshelf and it's very dusty. The shop owner is a middle aged man with long white hair tied in a ponytail. He says he inherited the ship from his grandfather when he passed away. The ailing man wasn't able to keep up with the work at the end, hence the dusty state of the store. He wants them to start by unloading the case in front of the window, when that's done they can dismantle the shelf. He has the appropriate tools at the check stand. They are under no circumstances to enter the back room. With that said he disappears leaving them to work.

They begin removing books by the armfuls from the massive shelving unit. The months worth of dust on the books stirring as they are moved. In under ten minutes they are all covered in a fine gray-white layer, Ruby's black dress the worst casualty of their war on grime. Ruby has been quiet all morning. Her silver eyes taking in everything about the bookstore. There's a strange seriousness about her today that the others cant quite place. The three others have a feeling she has her guard up, but, they aren't sure why. They continue to move the books chatter at a minimum. Ruby is gathering another stack of books at the shelf when Jaune misses the table they are stacking the moves books on. The loud bang startling everyone. Ruby spins on her heels reaching for Crescent Rose, she looks ready to spring into battle. She sighs in relief and relaxes.

Jaune raises an eyebrow "Ruby, are you okay? You seem a bit on edge." He questions, Ren and Nora easily agreeing.

She gives her teammates a long look and sighs. "I don't know what it is, but something feels really off about this place. I don't have a good feeling about this job." She keeps her voice low so as not to alert the owner.

Ren, Jaune and Nora share a quick look, they nod putting down any books they were moving. The trio move close to their leader. The conviction on her face giving them no reason to doubt her.

"Okay, anything in particular we need to know about?" Jaune questions, but his tone speaks confidence in her and trust. They believe her.

Ruby shakes her head a little. "No, it's just a feeling, but something is… off"

Nora thinks for a bit. "Do you want to cancel the job?"

"No, it could be my imagination, just.. keep an eye out?"

"If you're sure" Ren places his hand on her shoulder. Ruby smiles at them, another genuine smile and nods to them.

"If anything changes let us know." Jaune smiles back.

The owner returns from the back room and scowls at the group. "I'm not paying you four to stand around!" He barks. They apologize and resume moving the books. The owner muttering to himself doesn't do anything to ease the unsettled feeling in the pit of Ruby's stomach.

A few hours pass, they have moved all the books. The owner decides its lunch time for the group when a friend of his shows up. Ruby raises an eyebrow but decides against questioning the man. There's clearly something the owner doesn't want them to either see or hear. She brushes aside her suspicions for now. Stepping out into the sunlight Ruby gets a good look at her dust covered friends and her now gray dress. She pats at her skirt causing a cloud of dust to erupt. The dust causes her to sneeze, a very small spark pops to life and fizzles out quickly.

Jaune laughs, the confused looks on his companions faces priceless. "Easy there crater face! Wait...there is fire dust mixed in with the normal dust?

The group carefully clean off as much dust as they can from their clothing. Rationally they decide that the traces of fire dust could be coincidental. A lot of people use dust for a lot of reasons. Though they all have a faint nagging at the back of their minds. They find a cozy little noodle stand to eat at. It's a cold day and the hot noodles warm their bellies. It's a nice distraction from the weirdness of the bookstore. The group begin chatting about this and that, Nora launches into one of her long winded breathless stories. It reminds Ruby of sharing noodles with Juniper and her team between rounds at the Vytal Festival. She loses her appetite and slinks away quietly while Jaune, Ren and Nora laugh at something she didn't quite hear.

"Isn't that right Ruby!" Jaune turns finding her empty stool. The laughter of the group stops as they scan the streets looking for the tell-tell flutter of red fabric. They leave the noodle stand looking for their wayward leader. They find her ten minutes later standing on a bridge over a tiny little mainstream in the towns park. She has her back to them, her body language looks tired and defeated. They see her sigh straightening her shoulders, they cant see her face but they know she's putting on a mask of false cheer. They share a look, now isn't the right time to confront her about this after all.

Ruby turns to head back to the noodle cart when she sees the rest of her group. She waves at them looking a little sheepish. Jaune asks if everything is okay. Ruby says she just needed a little time to think. Nora makes her promise to let them know next time she wanders off, they were worried. Ruby promises and apologizes again. Jaunes scroll buzzes, the bookstore owner looking for them. The group head back to the shop to start dismantling the bookcase.

A/N: The noodle cart scene came about because we made homemade chicken soup today. I guess noodles were on my mind, but it ties the real meat of the story to the bookstore subplot a bit more. So, yea there's that. also, I'm not sorry for the punny chapter title.


	9. Chapter 9: Bookstore Volume 2: Of pigs

A/N: I wrote half a chapter full of feels, it doesn't fit the story yet. It'll go with or after Night Watch: Jaune down the road.

Ruby had been awake for hours. She watched the first sunbeams dance under the curtains. She was really frustratingly tired of waking from nightmares. The ever brightening room let her look over the faces of her sleeping teammates. She allowed herself to envy their peaceful slumber for just a while. A self indulgent act she only let herself partake in in rare occasions. Nora shifting around in her bed causes her to snap out of her envy. Experience has taught her Nora will be awake and waking the rest of them up in a few minutes. She decides to feign sleep, not yet ready to slip behind her cheerful mask.

True to character the energetic redhead soon pops out of bed waking the group. Strange as it may seem Ruby found comfort in this morning routine, a constant in her uncertain world. She smiles up at her friend. it's a very tired smile but so profoundly genuine that Nora stops in her tracks to appreciate. The hammer wilder feeling she needs to commit it memory. She smiles back feeling lighter than she has in a while. Nora declares that today is going to be a good day.

Their breakfast and laundry arrive with full bellies they set off for the bookstore. Ruby snuggles into her cape again enjoying the clean floral scent. Ren watches her from the side of his eye, it's nice to see a small sparkle in his friends silver eyes. They arrive to their job on time, the owner doesn't arrive for nearly half an hour. He's disheveled, reeks of smoke and alcohol and is in a really foul mood. Ruby resists the urge to chew him out, cant make the client mad she tells herself. Jaune senses her body language stiffen and turns to look her over. He follows her gaze to the shopkeeper fumbling with the keys and understands. He fake coughs to get her attention smiling gently at her. She relaxes shooting him a quick half smile as thanks. Nora watches the unspoken communication between them with pride. Its a sure fire way to tell they re starting to mesh as a team. Yes indeed today is going to be a good day.

The shopkeeper finally unlocks the door, he tells them to dust and clean and do whatever. He's going back home. He tosses the keys on the checkstand telling them to lock up when they leave for lunch and he leaves. "That was weird.., right?" Ruby asks and receives answers in the affirmative. They need to find some cleaning supplies they have no choice but to go into the back. Fortunately for them a small janitorial closet is in the hall before they make it all the way to the forbidden room. They grab their buckets, rags, cleaners and brooms. They swear they hear scratching from behind the walls of the closet, but reason it away as squirrels in the wall. It takes them all morning to get the shop clean, every book and shelf dusted, every window washed, the floor swept and mopped. Without the owners weird presence around they had a good time with their work. They leave for lunch and come back an hour later in high spirits.

The owner meets them at the door, he hands them a layout of what he wants the store to look like. He's going back home, but he will be back at five to take the keys and gage their progress. They set to work moving shelves, organizing the books by genre and setting up cozy little reading nooks. The store looks great but tomorrow they have to start on the upstairs. They go to put their supplies away when they hear the scratching again. This time there's a distinct muffled roar with it. The hair on the back of their necks prickles and stand on end. "Did that sound like it came from the back room to anyone else?" Jaune asks while pointing at the offending door.

"Yup, let's check it out." Ruby answers pulling Crescent Rose out, everyone readies their weapons. The door is as expected locked. Nora smashes it open with a well placed hit of Magnhild. The owner returns at that exact moment. The group find a very illegal grim fighting arena complete with cages stands, money stacks and most frighteningly a fully grown borbatusk roaring and scratching at the hard light dust generated forcefield. The shop owner charged them telling he told them to stay out of the back room! He brings out his weapon a spear with an electric dust charged tip. Neptunes trident is a much better weapon in Ruby's eyes. The shop owner is no slouch in combat, he for the most part keeps them at bay. Ruby launches herself at him in her semblance, he manages to predict where she is in the rose petal storm stunning her with the dust and throws her into the forcefield. She is fine but the shield begins to fail. The grimm pig inside targets the cracks rolling over and over attacking the weak point. Jaune shouts for Nora and Ren to tag team the owner.

Ruby and Jaune follow the two with an improvised combo of their own, the quick attacks finally catching the ship owner off guard enough for Mangnhild to connect. She sends him flying right into the forcefield. He is out cold but now so is the shield. Jaune manages an uh-oh before the beast charges them. The beast hits the downed shop owner first then charges past them into the main store. They cant let it get out in the streets. It takes everything they have to keep the angry beast at bay. Ruby and Rens aura has broken already but they use their guns to support Jaune and Nora. The beast is wearing down when the front door bursts open and several police officers rush in. They finish off the grim the group sigh in relief. Their state of relief is short lived when the officers demand they drop their weapons and put their hands up.

They comply, The officer in command listens to their story and sends a few of his men to the back room. They emerge some time later with the still unconscious shop owner. Turns out the owner was a wanted man and their group accidentally blew a weeks long sting they had in the works. Unfortunately the job will have to be marked as failed in their hunters mission logs fir legal reasons. It goes without saying they have to return yesterday's pay too. Its dirty money they don't want any part of he explains. Their morale is broken as they watch the officer mark the mission and reclaim their apparently illgotten gains.

He tells them to lighten up. They effectively caught a wanted man. Granted his bounty is only half the pay the mission had promised they still helped get a criminal off the streets. Its unfortunate that their hunters ranks are too low for them to log an official bounty in the mission registry, so they'll have to take it as a moral win. That said he transfers the bounty money to their account changing the reward from bounty to miscellaneous fir record keeping purposes. They have to sign a non disclosure agreement, they gladly do so and also leave their signed statements with the officer. He shakes their hands and thanks them as they head back to the lodge. Good bunch of kids he thinks smiling. He frowns when he remembers the stacks of paperwork this is going to cause. He laughs remembering how the redheaded girl shouted that the pig had it coming while making her statement. hes not sure if she meant the grimm or the store owner running the illegal operation. he decides it doesn't matter.

A/N: Hmm pretty decently pleased with that chapter honestly.


	10. Chapter 10: Nevermores and bad decisions

A/N: Have I thought of another cliché to add into another of my stories? Why, yes, yes I have.

It had been two weeks since they left the village with the fancy Hunters Lodge. To make up for the pay loss from the bookstore job they had stayed an extra three days taking several dozen small jobs. The upside being their team success rate was now hovering close to ninety percent. They were beginning to realize they majorly miscalculated the travel time to the next town. It was at least two and a half weeks away. They had bought supplies for three and a half weeks allowing just a few days buffer for delays. They were far from any water sources so fish were out. It was also the dead of winter so small game would be scarce to nonexistent. Their minds were all spinning trying to think of ways to salvage the situation.

Ruby poked at the campfire as the water boiled thinking back on the stories Ren and Nora shared with her about their childhood. Nora had been a homeless starving child and now because of her bad planning Nora would most likely experience at the very least a few hungry nights again. She makes a decision as they pull out their packets of instant noodles. She discreetly breaks the pack in half shoving the portion she wont be eating back in her pack. This continues for the next few days, she let's herself eat her full portion at breakfast but lunch and dinner she halves her meals. She never feels hungry, a benefit of being tiny she thinks.

It's a windy cold day when the group are attacked by a flock of nevermore. There is one large one and several medium sized ones. The battle with the bird beasts is fierce. They have managed to fend off and defeat the smaller ones but the large one is proving difficult. Ruby uses her semblance to land on the back of the bird. She manages a few hits before it shakes her off. She only manages the shortest use of her semblance shifting out of it in time to hit the ground breaking her aura. Nora shouts for her to lookout when the beast launches a feather barrage at her. She manages to dodge a few before her cape is pinned by one. Crescent Rose spins fending off some of the feathers but a few nick and scrape her arms and sides. When the feather storm is finally over Ruby does the unthinkable and rips her cape free leaving it torn and jagged.

Nora can't put into words why but it makes her unbelievably angry at the nightmare avian. Nora doesn't notice the rip on her own shirt from the close call she had with a feather. Ren keeps the beast at bay with his guns, Jaune shouts from his position he has a plan. When the thing swoops at them Ruby needs to shoot it with her ice dust cartridge. He will be the bait, Ren and Nora will finish it off. The plan goes flawlessly thankfully. The group trek a few hours to make camp for the night. Nora nursing a nagging worry in the back of her mind. Ruby's aura isn't returning nearly fast enough for her liking. The small scratches and bruises on the younger girl not yet healed. The boys are also watching the tiny reaper in the periphery the same worry evident. Ruby is too tired to notice. She's pouting about the rips in her dress and cape to boot.

While the boys make dinner Nora has Ruby change into her pajamas, she cleans and dresses the girls cuts and scrapes. She frowns deeply knowing something isn't right but doesn't know quite what or how to ask her dark haired friend about. She settles for telling Ruby to be more careful. Ruby promises she will be. They eat their food for the night, Ruby eats her whole portion with all eyes on her tonight she isn't able to store away any food. With their dinner finished Jaune turns to Ruby's clothes. With seven sisters he learned to sew a little. He produces a small sewing kit and patches her dress up as best as he can. Her cape is unsalvageable without matching material to fill in the rips. Ruby says it's ok, it kind of reminds her of her uncles worn cape. It looks cooler now.

They sleep deciding Ruby wont have night watch tonight. She's honestly too tired to debate about it. She falls asleep nearly instantly. Nora has to shake her hard in the morning to wake her. The worry on Nora's face melts when Ruby smiles at her. Ruby changes while breakfast is prepared. She frowns at how little her wounds healed overnight. She does not mention it to the group. They take stock of their supplies after cleanup is done. Jaune is confused they seem to have a few days extra food. Ren offers that maybe they miscounted. Nora looks at Ruby through the corner of her eye. The pale girl is even paler than normal. The dots are starting to connect but she doesn't have any evidence. She's going to watch her friend like a hawk and pounce on the first opportunity that arises.

The trek that day is uneventful. Ruby seems to be eating her full ration but something is definitely off. Nora knows she isn't the only one worried. She catches the boys worried looks when Ruby isn't watching them. They settle for the night, Ruby insists on taking first watch. She's glad Ren has next shift he's the easiest to wake and she's freezing. She settles into her bag instantly asleep again. Morning comes way too soon. Ruby opens her eyes and gasps in pain. Her head is killing her and the sunlight feels like needles to her eyes. She pulls her hood over her head sighing in relief. She rebuffs the idea of resting here for the day, they are officially out of food after breakfast and the next town is only a day and a half away now. She will be ok she promises. The boys and Nora reluctantly accept her promise as they head out.

Ruby trails behind the group by just a few steps. Her wounds healed as her aura came back slowly but she was struggling to keep up. A few times through the day she would need to quicken her pace to close a gap between herself and her team. It's past midday when the group grow quiet. The prospects of settling down for the night with no food a subject they all work to avoid talking about. Ruby has kept her hood on all day, the only thing keeping her headache bearable. She's left a gap again, picking up her pace she reaches out to Nora to get her attention and have the team take a break. She manages to grab hold of her friends jacket.

Nora turns just in time to see the tiny reaper stumble and fall. Nora shouts Ruby's name quickly turning her friend over as the boys rush over to her side. Nora moves to brush Ruby's hood back and gasps. She's burning up! Ren watches her breathing it's even and unlabored. That at least puts them more at ease but the worry in the air is building. They decide they are going to push through and make it to the town as fast as possible. They can take turns carrying their leader. Jaune will go first, he frowns deeply. She's lost a lot of weight. Nora growls angry at the small girl but more so at herself for not acting on her suspicions. The group walk as fast as they can. Ren not even able to calm the redheaded girls ranting.

Jaune barely speaks the rest of the day, while Nora was very vocal in her anger Jaune was silently stewing mixed anger, regret and disappointment. He was protected again, that's where his anger lies he has to get stronger. His disappointed and regrets hat he hadn't noticed what was going on with his best friend. He refuses to let Ren or Nora carry her, the rhythmic breathing of the tiny reaper the only thing keeping him from panic. Ren is hiding his emotions well but Jaune and Nora know him well enough to see he feels the same as they do. They manage to make it to town just after midnight. Ruby stirred a few times never fully regaining consciousness. The towns gatekeeper directs the group to his towns doctor.

The doctor first stabilizes the tiny girl before gathering the information from the group on what lead up to their friends state. She smiles kindly at the trio and tells them honestly that their friend will be fine. She suspects an infection from the slow healing wounds from the nevermore. It took hold of course because the girl had been having her rations unnoticed. Sternly she tells the group to not blame themselves. It's a common occurrence in fledgling Hunters groups. She has her nurse bring the trio sandwiches and blankets. She threatens to kick them out of her office if they don't eat. Something in the way she says it is more like a promise than a threat. They eat under her watchful gaze. When they finish she gives each of them a quick checkup. They all check out fine, she wanted to rule out any nasty virus that could endanger her sleepy little town.

The morning greets them with news of Ruby being awake. She wont be discharged today, the doctor is keeping her for observation. Nora and Jaune and Ren spent a good portion of the night discussing how to handle talking to Ruby about not endangering herself like that again. They knock and enter her room. She looks up from her breakfast and gives them a sheepish wave and smile. She knows they know what she did. "Guys, I'm so sorry" Ruby looks down worried they are mad at her. Nora melts running over to her ready to tackle her. Ren manages to get her attention before she can. She settles on hugging the younger girl. "Don't ever do that again, promise me?" Ruby locks eyes with Nora "I promise." Their grand plans of lecturing their leader to out the window The group all sigh collectively relieved. They share a look understanding all the things unsaid.

The doctor smiles leaning on the doorframe. She always loved seeing the moments where new groups solidify their bonds. This was one of the shortest conversations she had seen that happen in to be fair. She closes the news app she was reading. a recap of the fall of Beacon tower with a follow up on the safe zone in Vale growing stronger. She picked out a picture of her patient, this group knew from the start what was at stake, they had the misfortune of learning it at school. Their bond as a group only to grow. They were good kids, a little inexperienced in the wild but good kids. She'll finish her rounds and come back to check Miss Rose last to give them time.

A/N: Ok, apparently this chapter wanted to be nearly twice the size of the rest. Reviews always appreciated. I like ideas for future chapters too. Team Ranger have a lot of wiggle room to work with.


	11. Chapter 11: Guild Master

A/N: I got nothin'.

The next day comes with cloudy skies the kind that let golden sunbeams dance all around the scenery. Ruby was discharged from her doctors under the strict instructions the group head to the towns Hunters Guild. The doctor had a strict policy of not charging travelling hunters for treatment. If she caught wind of the group in a similar situation again she would send a bill for double her services. Which is why they were going to the Guild on the doctors orders. Her brother was the head of the guild in town and could give them a crash course in wilderness survival and supply preparedness. Things they would usually learn in their last year at a hunters academy. That's how. they ended up standing in front of a large oaken door handing the guild master a literal prescription for training.

The man looks over the little slip and laughs heartily. His sister has a weird sense of humor for sure. He waves them in showing them around. Food is the first order of business. Its breakfast time after all. He has the cook whip them up a hearty meal making sure they all eat their fills. The next order of business is weapon maintenance. His sister told him their group was out in the wilds for a month so its bound to be overdue. Ruby is like a kid in a candy shop when the man opens the door to their maintenance room. She talks to Crescent Rose asking her weapon if this place reminds her of the room she was born in. The guild master laughs, the others in the group just smirk.

They spread out happy to have proper professional tools to work with. The guild master admires Jaunes sword and shield remarking not too many folks stick with the classics these days. "That's what I told him on the day we met!" Ruby offers. The man turns the girl is clearly a weapon enthusiast. His jaw drops seeing Crescent Rose fully unfolded. Did you just turn your sniper rifle into a scythe? He asks not believing how huge the thing was. "Other way around" She shrugs expertly dismantling her pride and joy. The man shakes his head, he refrains from asking if she happens to know an old drunk of a scythe wielder. The chances slim, scythes were clunky to work with and such a rare weapon what were the chances they knew each other? He brushes the thought aside.

They finish a bit over an hour later. The girl so tiny he thinks her weapon may be made of substandard material. His sister would have his hide if he sent the kid off in the world without a proper weapon. He asks if he can look over Crescent Rose as a ruse to gage the thing. His jaw drops at its weight, how strong is this kid? He inspects the blades and then the handle turning it slowly in his hands. Ruby presses a button allowing her beloved weapon to transform into gun mode. He holds the sight to his eye amazed at how balanced the thing was. Young lady, this is an amazing weapon. Where did you manage to come across such a fine machine? "Oh, I designed and manufactured her, I kinda went a little overboard." The pride in her voice leaving no doubt. He was speechless, this kid was a prodigy.

Next order of business light sparring. He needs to see what he's got to work with. He has them go against his trainer on staff. They go one by one in twenty minute intervals. He's been pretty pleased with the results so far. There is a ton of room for improvement but they are much farther along than he imagined early second year students to be. He has Ruby go last, he doesn't know how the tiny girl could fight with such a huge weapon. It's like watching a ballet when she has her scythe but when the trainer disarms her it's a whole other story. Her area of vulnerability very clear. The guild master took down notes of their sparring sessions and tosses it to his trainer so the man can prepare for tomorrow.

The last thing on the agenda for today was lunch and settling them in their guestroom. His sister sent strict instructions to not overwork her freshly released patient after all. Tomorrow they will start a two week internship with his guild. They will do everything from scrubbing floors to clearing grimm while they are here. The only pay they will get is food and board and experience of course. There will also be some lessons on proper supplies for extended travels. It would tarnish the good name of his guild if they repeated their last trip. They managed to look ashamed enough that he laughs a bit. The very last thing he does before leaving the group is pulling up their hunters logs. He finds Team Ranger and moves them over to his guilds umbrella. The words "Apprentice Huntsmen" taking over where Rookie used to sit. They took a few seconds to just be proud. The apprenticeship may be temporary but it felt awesome to go up a level.

The guild Master asks the group to stay in the guild today and rest. He makes it clear it's not an order but he knows they were in the wilds for a month, plus one of them just got out of the hospital. They deserve the rest of the day to relax and rest. Heavens knows they wont have much time for that in the coming two weeks. The guild has a games room, a library, and even a hot spring. They're welcome to use them as they see fit. With that he leaves them to settle in.

A/N: I have to get up at stupid o'clock in the morning so here's tomorrow's chapter tonight.


	12. Chapter 12: Apprenticeship Day 1

A/N: I've been awake since 4 AM.. oh well, Its taco night so I guess that makes up for it.

The morning finds Jaune awake first for a change. Their room is cozy, slightly larger than the rooms at hunters lodges. The thick dark curtains only allowing the barest slivers of light through allowing his companions a little extra sleep. Not even Nora has stirred yet. He lays awake concentrating on the tiny sunspots on the floor. His mind allowed to wander where it may inevitably it always roams back to his own weakness. He frowns he has to get stronger.

He traces the outline of his closed scroll in his hand. There are several training videos his fallen partner left for him that he just isn't brave enough to open yet. A shuffling of fabric alerts him someone is stirring. The frightened gasp across the room confirms its Ruby. Jaune scowls in the dark gripping his scroll tightly. He has to get stronger, for his friends sake. To honor HER memory, to make right what is wrong in the world. That's what huntsmen do. He also has a less noble goal driving him, revenge.

Ruby sighs from the other side of the room, her scroll lights up checking the time. "Guys it's time to wake up. We don't want to be late on the first day after all." Jaune takes a moment to appreciate the unfiltered tiredness of Ruby's tone. She is either finally starting lo lift the corners of the mask she hides under or she forgot. He really hopes it's the former. The group get up and get ready to start their day.

The first half of the day the group help in the dining hall, cleaning and serving with sparring sessions with the teacher between the breakfast and lunch rush. Now they are following the guild master into town. Tomorrow he will be taking them on a three day wilderness mission. There's a suspected beowulf den much too close to the town for his liking. They sit in the town square for planning, he tosses Ruby a small notebook and pen. They need to write out a supplies list, night shift watch and general plan of attack. Lesson one: don't rely on your memory. Having the supplies on a physical medium is a sure fire way to make sure you buy what you need and the right quantity. He will be back in an hour and he expects them to have the lists ready for his appraisal.

The group go by their experiences so far for the supplies. They make sure to put a two day buffer on the food section. Ruby laughs nervously still feeling a bit guilty about causing so much worry a few days ago. She brushes off Nora's light hearted teasing. Jaune catches a flash of guilt in their leaders eyes that she quickly replaces with her mask of cheerfulness. It's starting to really bug Jaune, he's not sure why exactly He files the thought away for another time. They have a task to accomplish right now. The guild master comes back an hour later as promised.. He takes a good long look at their lists. He approves for the most part but explains they need to more than double the expected food, and also change the type. The foods they have listed do vary easily but most of it has low nutrient value.

They go through the towns shops buying food, dust rounds and gear for the trip. They return to the guildhall as the sun sets. The master running them through various scenarios and critiquing their answers, explaining where they are on the right track and where they have missed the point entirely. He wants to confirm his sisters declaration that this group came from Beacon. It's a bit of a test on the kids honesty and trustworthiness. He's been hard pressed to find the right time to ask all day. He has them all in the gear room, all the bits and bobs organized and packed away. The kids are quiet so he takes his opportunity.

"Were you four all on the same team at Beacon?" He wasn't one for tact or gently easing into subjects.

Jaune catches Ruby's hand shaking momentarily before she wraps her fingers around the hem of her skirt. He is realizing more and more that the tiny reaper hasn't dealt with or processed any of that day.

Her eyes flash through so many emotions so quickly he cant process it all himself. She sighs putting on a small sad smile before turning to the master. Ren and Nora look visibly deflated. "No, we were on different teams, Jaune Ren and Nora came along at my request." Ruby supplies, it's a vague answer but it rings of the truth enough that the master accepts. His secretary yells for him, she needs him to sign off on the days expense report. He excuses himself as the group stand in silence for a while. Ruby excuses herself, she's headed to their room. Nora and Ren share worried looks. Jaune makes sure she's out of earshot before sighing loudly.

"Guys, is it just me or is Ruby hiding her emotions from us?" His worry evident.

"I think so too, but I don't know how to bring it up. It's not healthy" Nora's voice lacks any of her usual cheer.

"Doesn't she trust us to understand how she's feeling?" Jaune looks and sounds defeated.

"I don't think trust is the issue here. I've noticed it too, I'm beginning to think she hasn't dealt with her own emotions. She cant talk to us about it until she's faced her own demons." Ren speaks even softer than normal.

"What can we do for her in the meantime?" Nora asks, waving a hand to where Ruby's supplies sit.

Jaune looks his friends over thinking. "We be there for her when she's ready to talk, it's all we can do."

The three share a look and nod, a heavy silence fills the gear room. The guild master smiles sadly from just beside the door. These are really good kids that were forced to grow up way too soon. He makes a silent promise to his sister to do his best to train them right.

A/N: Ruby isn't as good at hiding things from Ranger as she thought. forgive any tense, punctuation or jumping around. I'm going on 4 hours sleep and wrote to keep myself awake until I put the kid to bed. heh


	13. Chapter 13: Apprentice Trip

A/N: hmmmmmm, no real idea for this one. Oh well let's see what happens.

It was midday when the guild master decides it's time for lunch and a bit of a lesson in wilderness survival training. He has the group setup the campfire. He approves of the way they set up the enclosure and start the fire. He shows them how to make a simple but filling stew from the ingredients they brought. It's not the best tasting meal they've ever had but its warm, filling and will give them plenty of energy to make it the rest of the day. When lunch is finished and the camp cleaned they head out. The guild master keeps them on their toes asking them various questions about what to do in certain situations, like for instance an attack by a pack of beowolves.

Growls and roars are heard as a pack charge the group. "Ren, Nora! Trees! Jaune get any that slip through!" Ruby shouts springing into her semblance. The guild master intends to only watch their battle and step in only if they need saving. His jaw drops watching Ruby dance with Crescent Rose. He can see why she setup the group like she did. The giant weapon spinning freely and cleaving a dozen of the beasts. The pack is large a few managing to slip through. Jaune handles the wolf grimms easily enough. "Ren, Nora NOW! Jaune shouts. The duo spring from the trees Ruby springing into her semblance landing beside Jaune, both to take a few moments to catch her breath and to catch any more stragglers. Nora sets to launching several beos into the air courtesy of Magnhild. Ren either leaps up and finishes them with his blades or uses his dust rounds.

It takes them about an hour to finish off the pack. They launch back and forth tag teaming. They only occasionally have all four battling at the same time. Ruby switches to sniper mode for a while managing to catch one of the beasts leaping at a distracted Nora. The guild master never feeling like he needed to step in but noting some weaknesses in their battle strategy and teamwork. These kids aren't novices but they have a lot of growing to do in a lot of areas. He allows the kids a breather discussing his findings. He leads them to their camp for the night. The Master shows off another of his prized wilderness recipes. Noodles with tomato sauce. Ruby refrains from asking if that isn't just spaghetti. They discuss the beowolf pack. It was quite large, alarming with no alpha in site.

Nora takes first watch when it's time to sleep. Its quiet and uneventful. She smiles fondly at her teammates thankful that even Ruby seems to be sleeping soundly. The tiny reaper has the next watch. Nora braces herself for Ruby to be startled when she shakes her shoulder. It's a pleasant surprise when silver eyes flutter open their owner smiling at her friend. Nora hopes that this marks a turn for the better for her friend. Ruby sets up on a tree branch for her watch. Her mind refusing to focus on the task at hand. It's a good thing its quiet out here. She sighs wondering how Yang and the others are doing. Ruby indulges herself in being a little homesickness and allows herself to miss her sister and friends. She feels guilty in missing them, there's always a chance they'll meet up. She looks over her companions, the one they are missing wont ever return.

The clouds hide the moon and stars from view tonight. She listens to the owls hoot and the cries of far off coyotes. Nothing takes her mind off of her thoughts for long. She believes in her heart she's doing the right thing but right now she's just feeling sorry for herself. She focuses on looking through her sight scanning the horizon but it's such a dark night not much can be seen. She nearly jumps out of her skin when Jaune calls up to her. His watch has started. They share an awkward laugh as she switches off with him. When he is sure she's asleep he slinks off far enough to be heard and finally opens one of his training videos.

A/N: I've got quite a chapter planned for the weekend.


	14. Chapter 14 Night Watch: Jaune

A/N: I just made enough chicken fajitas to feed like twenty people. I deleted the half a chapter I had written for Jaune. It was too tired into the bookstore arc, if you'll pardon the pun.

Jaune laid flat on his back, breathing heavily. Pyrrhas training video was tough physically, even more so emotionally. He wasn't strong enough to save her. His mind spiraled into the endless what if scenarios. The young knight shouts in frustration and sadness into the night. He allows himself to cry his inner loathing and doubt giving way to sheer grief. Several long minutes pass he calms himself taking a few shuttering breaths before heading back to the camp. He checks his scroll still two more hours of his shift remaining. He walks the camp and adds more wood to the fire.

His emotions are still running on high when Ruby whimpers in her sleep. Anger flashes hot and he feels his whole body burn. His anger is directed at himself and not the tiny girl a few feet away. His weakness caused her state. Those months ago when Qrow carried her unconscious from down from Beacon tower he knew. He knew that Ruby Rose, the person he saw as the most innocent and pure person he had ever met, had seen not one, but two senseless murders that day. Penny, everyone saw Penny, and even if his partner had unintentionally broken and killed the little cybernetic girl, Ruby had gaged the situation running to Pyrrhas side. He remembers the tiny girls firm assertation that it wasn't Pyrrhas fault. He was blown away then by the way she had tried to comfort the spartan girl hurting though she herself must have been.

He had been too weak to protect his own partner. His mind had raced and he called out to his sister team. He so very deeply regrets that call. He as much as sent his best friend to witness an execution. He hates himself for it, the impish girl was gone and it was his fault. Her eyes lacked their usual mirth. Her laughter, a core component of what he remembers when he thinks back, all but gone. Her smiles never really reach her eyes and the laughs that do come sound empty and hollow. She wears a mask of cheerfulness so they wont worry and it's all his fault. He is shaking in anger when a hand on his shoulder causes him to spin around. The look of raw hatred on his face softens at the familiar gleam of silver eyes

"Jaune, are you okay? You were shaking." She keeps her hand on his shoulder. He is grateful, the small weight grounding him bringing him back from the abyss.

"I'm okay.. I got a little lost in my own head, I'm sorry if I woke you." The concern on her face twists at his heart. The low light of the fire causing her hair to glow red, as if Pyrrhas hair was superimposing its self into the tiny girl in a cruel twist of fate.

Ruby sighs removing her hand from his shoulder. She draws her knees to her chest and wraps her cape around herself. Ruby shakes her head at the boy. "I…had another nightmare." She doesn't elaborate. The selfish part of Jaune wants to celebrate the girl letting down her guard and being fully honest, not hiding behind masks and empty "I'm okays". He will allow that small part of himself cheer the small win another time. The haunted look in her eyes was heartbreaking.

He settles fully sitting instead of crouching. He mirrors her action from earlier and places his hand on her shoulder. "Anything you want to talk about?"

She lets out a humorless chuckle. The sound so unlike her his skin prickles. "Do you want to talk about why you were shaking in anger?"

He returns her humorless chuckle. "Not really" He picks up a stick adjusting the logs in the fire.

She laughs, a small, tired yet genuine laugh. He meets her eyes raising his eyebrow confused.

"We're quite the socially awkward duo aren't we?" She smiles, a tiny real smile. It puts him at ease for now.

"To the socially awkward?" He asks raising his hand for a fistbump. She returns the bump and he smiles a tiny smile in return. They aren't sure why but the situation strikes them as funny. Ruby giggles causing Jaune to giggle. The gigglefest lasting a good long while.

The Guild Master watching them silently from his warm sleeping bag smiles. He was moments away from confronting the boy before the tiny reaper scuttled out of her sleeping bag as if sensing that he needed her. Theirs is a strong friendship, he can tell there are old wounds the two need to work out. They stand a better chance doing that together than trying to face their demons alone. He silently promises his sister he will do his best with this group the next two weeks.

A/N: I'm proud of myself, working up to what I have planned for Saturday! It'll probably be a long chapter too. I feel like I nailed Jaunes inner demons.


	15. Chapter 15: Campside Blindside

A/N: I'm excited for this chapter! It was going to be next chapter but I'll just make this one long since I took a break last night. Also, If you've been wondering why i more or less don't name the OCs because, well, I'm lazy af.

The morning was bright and crisp, the clouds giving way to bright blue skies. The trek today would be rough. They needed to cross a large creek and begin climbing the nearby mountain. The Beowulf den suspected to be in one of the cave systems near the top. Ruby took to playing her lead crunching game. The guild master notices his redheaded charge is missing. He is about to bring up the subject when the hammer wilder springs her trap. The resulting yelp from Ruby her well earned prize. "Nora fifteen Ruby zero!" She cheers happily as Ruby growls in mock irritation. The boys roll their eyes smiling, Ruby puffs her cheeks childishly. The guild master barks out a laugh despite himself. Kids will be kids he supposes.

Soon enough they come to their first challenge. The creek is partially frozen, the middle a rushing raging rapid. To Ruby and Nora the creek looked to be a non issue. A jump, recoil of Crescent Rose, and a use of her semblance she would be across in no time. Nora could solely rely on a launch from Mangnhild easy peasy. The boys didn't have those luxuries. The Master points out that there had never been a bridge for this creek when Jaune suggests looking for one. They need to look for either a shallow crossing or somewhere with rocks to jump across. They do eventually find a rocky path. Its slippery with ice glazing the rocks. Jaune surprisingly has the easiest time across. Nora and Ruby ready their weapons to jump across but the Master forbids it.

Ren has an easy time crossing the creek. The girls pout frustrated with their limitations. Nora has no difficulty jumping the rocks. Ruby exploits a loophole in the masters rule. She uses Crescent Rose s sharp point shoving it in the creek bed for support on the slippery rocks. The master chuckles to himself, she was quite the clever kid. Their first hurtle overcame they come to a clearing soon enough for lunch and a nice warm fire. They setup camp for the night about a mile from the base of the mountain. The normal routine of setting up camp, gathering firewood and water from the creek ensues. The night is very cold, the campfire doing little to drive away the chill.

Jaune takes first watch, sneaking away to train with his partners ghost. He works hard to keep his emotions in check, being so close to a suspected grimm den and all. He practices until his arm is sore. He wakes Ren for his turn at watch. It's a moonless night, but rather uneventful. Thank heavens for small miracles he thinks. Nora was supposed to take the last watch. It doesn't surprise the dark haired boy to find Ruby awake. It's a sad familiarity, the girl of course volunteers to take Nora's shift sending her friend to sleep. She finds a suitable location and begins her watch. She absently thinks about getting a night vision sight for Crescent Rose. She frowns when she realizes it would ruin her babies aesthetic. Her shift like Rens is uneventful.

Dawn comes painting the sky vibrant red and orange. Nora wakes frowning she was supposed to take last watch. She sits up scanning the most likely place for their leader. She spots her in a low tree branch as expected. Ruby always gravitated towards the high spots for watch. Nora frowns at the stoic look on the tiny reapers face. It didn't suit her at all. She smiles knowing how to at least temporarily fix that. She hops up and sings her morning song waking the rest of the camp. The boys grumble but Ruby rewards her with a lopsided smile. She will take any small victory she can get.

The boys are charged with packing up the camp and the girls are sent to get water from a nearby stream. Nora and Ruby return each carrying large pots full of water. They break the tree line to a camp full of laughter. The guild master telling a story of his own travels. Jaune and Ren fully invested in the tale asking questions and laughing. Nora and Ruby look at each other and smile. It's been a good morning they think. The girls make it a few steps closer when the guild masters voice booms at the climax of his story. "and that's when I ask the guy. I say son, do you believe in destiny?"

Ruby gasps dropping her water, the clatter of the pot drawing all eyes on her. She's shaking, in shock or fear or some nameless emotion. Her heart in her throat and eyes wild in panic unblinking and unaware of the world around her. She wants to run, she wants to fight, she wants to do SOMETHING but she's too lost in her own head. Nora places her hand on the younger girls shoulder the concern painted on her face evident. "Ruby?" Silver eyes blink and fill with tears as she collapses into the ground her legs failing her. The boys and guild master rush over confused and concerned. Nora already kneeling beside her friend stroking her back soothingly. "Ruby, what's wrong?" She asks gently. Ruby just shakes her head hangs, hands gripping her cape.

Jaune and Ren share a look kneeling beside their friend. "Ruby, it's okay, we're here for you." Ren offers, it seems to make Ruby draw more into herself. Jaune finally settles on putting both his hands on Ruby's shoulders, it has the desired effect and she raises her head. Jaune almost wishes she hadn't. The raw sadness in her eyes was heartbreaking. Gently as if talking to a frightened child or wounded animal he speaks. "Ruby, you need to talk to us." She shakes her head again. He switches his tone to form but still gentle. "please" The pleading undertone finally breaks her. She unleashes her biggest regret into the world. She meets Jaunes eyes. She takes a shuttering breath to try and calm herself. Her voice comes out small and strangled. "Those were her last words." She squeezes her eyes shut, almost afraid of their reactions.

Jaune, Ren and Nora feel their stomachs drop and the world spin around them. Ruby didn't have to say whose words they knew. More than that, even though they all suspected hearing their friend confirm she had witnessed their teammates end, broke their hearts in ways they didn't think possible. "Oh, Ruby" Nora says pulling the girl into a hug. Ruby clings to Nora tightly crying. They are all crying. the boys scoot over wrapping the girls in hugs. The guild master moves away not wanting to interrupt their mourning. He shakes his head sadly these kids had seen way too much in their short lives. Their tears dry after a long while though they sit in their tangle of arms drawing silent comfort from each other.

A/N. so maybe not as long as I wanted, might make up for it with a bonus chapter later today. Hopefully with some funny or fluffy stuff. I can honestly picture something like that scene happening.


	16. Chapter 16: The Hunt

A/N: Let's see what our little group is up to shall we? Teeny tiny hiatus is over now.

The trek up the mountain was nearly silent. The group feeling emotionally drained. Breaching the silence seemed like treading on thin ice. The guild master racking his brain to think of something encouraging or inspiring. Nothing comes to mind as they finally reach the summit of the small mountain. They stand in shock at the sight of dozens upon dozens of beowolves. They need to quickly come up with a plan of attack. Ruby nods to Team Ranger before the guild master can say anything. His jaw drops watching them. They've already taken the advice he gave them from the attack of the beos in the forest before. They start off their attacks in silence but soon enough they are shouting each others names and improvising impressive combo attacks.

The guild master dispatches several dozen beowolves himself. The clearing job takes several hours, wave after wave of the grimm seemingly spawning endlessly. The alpha finally emerges when they are exhausted and low on aura. They have to handle this carefully if they want to finish the day with just minor injuries. Jaune sends Ruby into a tree, Nora needs to keep the things attention so he and Ren can dart in wearing it down. The guild master needs to get around the back of it and connect with his weapon at the same time Nora does at its front. Ruby will deliver the final blow finishing it. Jaunes plan goes smoothly. The group all collapse exhausted. "Hey, Jaune?" Ruby calls still catching her breath. "Whaaat" he groans back. "You really should consider a ranged weapon, I could even design it for you. I could turn the pommel of your sword into a gun! You would have beaten twice as many today!"

"Hey! I thought you said you appreciated the classics!" He whines offended.

"I keep telling him he needs a grenade launcher!" Nora says lifting her arm towards the general direction of Jaunes voice. Ren groans "not this again!."

Ruby sputters laughing softly. Nora joins in. Jaune protests defending his sword, it causes Ren to laugh despite himself. Ren laughing breaks Jaune and he joins in. "Why is this so funny?" Ruby chokes out between giggle fits causing them all to laugh more. The guild master smiles, the pent up emotions of the group were bound to release again after the drama this morning. It was either going to be laughter or anger. He's glad it was laughter. "Okay you four, we need to make it back down the mountain before dark, hop to!" Rangers laughter turns to groans and the boys pull themselves up first and then help the girls. Jaune is secretly glad that Ruby seems to be putting some of the weight she lost back on. The day didn't start the greatest, but the random little laugh attack feels like a win, well that and defeating a den of beowolves.

The trek down the mountain is quiet but it's that sort of sleepy comfortable silence, a nice change from earlier. Camp is made, they devour their dinner and set out their sleeping bags. Ren volunteers for first watch. They are laying around discussing the shift schedule for the night. Nora asks Ruby what she thinks of the arrangement. She doesn't answer, having fallen fast asleep. She looks more peaceful than any of them had seen her look in forever. The three teens share a look. The tiny reaper can have the night off. The watch shifts are uneventful. Jaune has last watch and sneaks of to train. It's just before dawn when he returns. Ruby stirs stretching, she feels more rested than she has in recent memory. She waves at her friend and smiles a sleepy good morning smile which he returns.

The two settle around the fire sitting in comfortable quiet companionship. "Hey, Jaune?" he hmms in response. "Did we bring the pancake mix?" He thinks for a minute rummaging through the supplies bag. He grins triumphant and pulls out the pouch of dry powder. "Wanna help me make breakfast?" She asks eyes sparkling at the pancake mix. "Of course." The two manage to setup everything quietly cooking pancake after pancake. When the first golden rays of sun poke through the leaves waking Nora the redheaded girl shouts in joy waking the other two Jaune and Ruby smile at their redheaded friend.

They have a day and a half hike to get back to the guild hall. The group chat with the guild master. Hes telling stories of his time as a travelling huntsman. Ruby takes an opportunity to sneak away. She plans to turn the tables on Nora today. She spots an opportunity and leaps out at Nora, she will never know how the redhead deployed Mangnhild so fast. Ruby flies through the air landing on her rear. Nora smirks "Nora sixteen, Ruby zero!" Ruby whines "no fair" Jaune rolls his eyes and helps her up chuckling. Better luck next time" She puffs her cheeks and fake pouts for a while. The guild master shakes his head again, "kids"

A/N: that's all for now.


	17. Chapter 17: Goodbye Guild

A/N: Thank goodness tomorrow is Friday.

Team Ranger finishes their apprenticeship today. The guild master is throwing them a mini "graduation" party. He's been impressed with the group. The dining hall is decked out with banners that say "congrats" and the cook made a feast fit for kings. Team Ranger does not know this. The group have been sent into town to assist the local Baker. It's a clever ruse, as without knowing it they will be delivering their own deserts. The Baker boxes up several dozen tiny strawberry cakes. She shoos the group out of her shop, making sure to tell them to head straight to the guild and NO DAWDLING! The group make their way over, opening the door they find its strangely empty.

"We should probably take these to the cook." Jaune decides. They follow him into the dining hall. They are met with not shouts of surprise, but clapping and praise. Every member of the guild that was in town came to see and celebrate. They are called to the front of the dining hall. Guild master pulls out his scroll and the noisy dining hall silences. Ranger aren't sure what's going on. Master states that with the delivery of the deserts Team Ranger have officially completed their apprenticeship. He makes a grand show of moving Team Ranger from under his guilds umbrella to a section titled "Level 1 Huntsmen" The hall erupts in cheers and whistles. Level one Huntsmen are still unlicensed, the pay for level one jobs as much as quadruples as does the difficulty.

They enjoy the celebration, it doesn't wind down until well after midnight. The four go to their room, before heading off to sleep they double check their gear, rounds, rations, and map. They check their battle notebook as they've started calling it. They sleep soundly through the rest of the night, no one stirs even the slightest until Nora wakes them to start the new day. The master meets them at the door of the guild to show them off. He reminds them they are always welcome, and always part of his guild. The four hug the man, and begin their next journey. They are headed towards a small town tucked away in the mountains foothills.

A/N: shorty chapter tonight. My brain is fried from work!


	18. Chapter 18: Level One Huntsmen

A/N: The muse finally gave me an idea. I missed this story!

Team Ranger had been travelling for two weeks. The weather finally warming enough to melt the snow. The cold bite in the air hasn't abated at all though. It's a great relief when the next little town comes into view. They feel even more fortunate when the low rumble of springs first thunderstorm rolls in the distance. The town doesn't look as welcoming as other towns had. A thick fog settling over the place hiding the warmly glowing windows underneath. The spooky vibe of the village shrugged off due to the combination of the fog, the coming storm, and the blueish black light cast from the dusk.

The hunters lodge was as dreary inside as the town looked from the outside. Ruby noted that even the painting of the first king of Vale looked washed out and dusty. The group settle into their room, its remarkable only in its plainness. The four beds, single desk and gray rug didn't do much to conjure any sort of cozy feelings. It was a roof over their heads and a real bed to sleep in so there aren't any complaints. This lodge did have one peculiarity that stood out, the bathroom contained only one shower. They had grown accustomed to the two shower setup. This town seemed particularly old, they decide this place must have been built before that setup came into fashion.

The group set to unpacking, they are tired and as such talking is at a minimum. The time for the dining hall to begin serving dinner arrives. Ruby is already sound asleep. The three fail to get her to stir even in the slightest. Jaune decides they will let her sleep. She had taken last watch again last night after all. The three head to the dining hall. They are unsurprised at the plain nature of the décor. The food likewise plain, but its hot and filling. Ren thinks to order some bread, fruit and cheese to go. Nora smiles at the dark haired boy. He's buying the meal for Ruby should she wake during the night. Nora files away this memory under "Reasons I love Ren." and stashes it away in her heart.

The little storm never escalates past gentle rain and rolling thunder. The three travelling companions settle back into their room, the plate of food situated on the desk. They all fall asleep nearly as soon as their heads hit their pillows. Nora wakes the next morning well later than normal. The dark clouds keeping the morning sun at bay well past dawn. She stretches and calls out to the others to wake, even she unwilling to remove herself from the soft warm beds just yet.

"It's morning?" Ruby yawns, stretching. Her stomach growls angrily at her. "What happened to dinner?"

Jaune yawns loudly before answering. "We couldn't wake you."

"Not even I was able to rouse you from your slumber." Ren stretches.

"I'm starving." Ruby whines.

"Well, then out of bed lazy heads." Nora chirps earning groans from the others.

Surprisingly the breakfast in the lodge was not plain at all. The four eat their fill and then register for the mission boards. Though they are doing their best to hide it the group are excited for their first level one gigs. Their excitement is short lived when they get to the boards. There is only one mission for level one hunters. Shrugging Ruby accepts the mission and they head off to find the client. The job was simply titled "Missing Fish" there were absolutely no details given. The group talk amongst themselves, the vagueness of the entry putting them on edge. They decide if anything seems off they will drop the gig immediately.

Soon enough they make their way to a large fish hatchery. The large grow tanks littering the landscape. The distinct smell of fish wafting in the air. It reminded Ruby of the docks back home at Patch. The smell here was far more concentrated though. The four find what they can assume is the front door of what appears to be the office for the hatchery. Their knock is rewarded when a little old man answers. He waves them in and explains the job. He is raising a very rare breed of electric koifish. Some are sold as pets, some are sold to exotic food enthusiasts, though his opinion is they taste awful.

His oldest fish and personal pet Mako had somehow gotten out of his enclosure. He suspects the fish swam upstream. The ad is a long shot but, he dearly misses the fish. He's had Mako for fifty years so losing him was like losing a member of the family. The four agree to take the job though there is no guarantee in the success of the mission. The kindly man promises that the job wont be marked as failed even if they come back empty handed. That's at least reassuring. The man gives them a special transport box and gloves to handle the electric fish. He sputters at Nora when she explains she doesn't need the gloves.

Though Ranger weren't expecting a multi-day mission their internship had instilled preparedness in the group. They had over a weeks worth of food with them, and a stream full of fish to supplement besides. The stream goes on for miles and miles. The task simple though it seems is daunting.

"How are we supposed to find one fish? This stream has like a million of the things!" Nora shouts in frustration after two hours searching.

Ruby laughs at the ridiculousness of their "mission" "Well, the client said that Mako was bright blue with yellow splotches.. hopefully we'll spot him trying to feed at the surface?" Ruby shrugs.

"Realistically, we need to draw the line at how far we search this stream." Jaune points out.

"The map says theres a waterfall about five miles upstream. Its unlikely the koifish made it up the fall." Ren points out, eyes still on the map.

"Sounds good to me" Ruby offers absently playing with the capture net the man had given them.

With that decided they continue up the stream. They go slowly looking for signs of the blue and yello fish escapee. They find a place to settle for the night. A special fish trap setup with special food sat out before they settle in for the night.

A/N: If you read Reincorporating, you might have a slight idea of the end of the mission, heh.


	19. Chapter 19: A Fish Tale

A/N: New update schedule, this will be every other day now. I'm finding it lets the muse find better ideas. Also, if anyone knows why I named the fish Mako you get virtual cookies.

The sun will rise in a short few hours. Ruby has last watch tonight. She watches as the stars peek in and out of the clouds. It's a lovely night. She wonders what Jaune is doing when he wanders off. She wont bring it up to him, but she worries all the same. The young knight is her best friend and she has a feeling whatever he's up to isn't healthy. Like she's one to talk she thinks. She knows she's avoiding her emotions, and eventually she will have to face her demons. She isn't about to deal with that right now though. She switches her train of thought looking over her friends.

Nora snores lightly in her sleep causing Ruby to smile softly at her. Those that don't know the redheaded girl could easily write her off as air headed. Truth be told Nora is anything but. She's a lot like Ruby, choosing to remain optimistic despite whatever situations they may be in. Nora is strong, loyal, and above all else brutally honest, about everything except her feelings for Ren. Ruby chuckles to herself on that one.

Ren, he isn't as quiet as most people think. He's honorable, kind, steadfast. Ruby imagines if she had a brother Ren would remind her of that. She does wonder if Ren knows about Nora's feelings for him. He probably does, she thinks. Its clear he feels the same, yet there's something holding them back. She runs her mind through different scenarios ultimately giving up. Its none of her business. She cant wait for them to be official though, they don't know it but she's already their biggest supporter.

The howl of a beowolf draws her from her musings. She debates on waking the group up, but beos don't usually pose much of a challenge for her. She decides to let them sleep, using her semblance she speeds off towards the sound. Landing in a tree overlooking a clearing she spots a rather small pack. There is an alpha with them, that complicates things. Thinking quickly she fires her first shot at the alpha, hoping the sound will wake the others. She launches herself into the pack. She can go all out until the others arrive. She always has to be careful when working in a group. Being aware of her massively dangerous weapon was one of the first things instilled into her by her uncle.

She has taken down quite a few of the normal beos when her three companions run up. They're caught off guard at how different Ruby's combat style is when she's alone. She notices them before they have a chance to announce their arrival. "Don't run off on your own like that, you could get hurt." Jaune scolds

"Sorry, didn't know there was an alpha, I didn't want to wake you guys up for just beowolves." Ruby states as if even one of the lupine beasts weren't deadly on their own. Ren wants to scold her, but they have to deal with the grimm first.

The group finish off the alpha as dawn breaks. They head to the camp, Jaune and Ren lecturing Ruby the whole way. She apologizes and promises to wake them next time. They have breakfast and pack up camp and begin searching the stream for any clues on the whereabouts of the electric fish. They see countless fish, but so far only the regular variety.

Ranger make it to the little pond area of the waterfall after midday. The area is beautiful and the gentle flow of the fall is soothing and peaceful. The area however seems completely devoid of fish, unlike the rest of the stream. The group had been watching the mouths of the fish bob at the surface all day. watching for a glimpse of blue or yellow. The lack of life was strange. Ruby walks onto a little fishing dock and lays on her stomach to get a closer look.

The muddy churning water didn't help matters. Tentatively she reaches down to touch the water. The moment her fingertips touch the water she gives a shout of surprise and pain. The others rush over as Ruby shakes her hand to rid it of the tingling sensation. She's met with a chorus of "Are you okay's." and three worried faces.

"I'm fine guys. I think I found Mako's hiding spot though." Ruby glares at the little pond for good measure.

"How are we going to get him out of there?" Jaune wonders out loud.

"I could just jump in and wrestle him out." Nora suggests while flexing her arms.

"That might scare it off, we need to be more careful than that. For now lets try setting up the trap and bait again." Jaune rationalizes. The trap is set out and now they just need to wait. Jaune and Ren setup for lunch while Ruby and Nora lay on the dock staring at the bubbling water doing their best to will the fish into the trap. Nora idly dips her fingers in the water not even blinking at the small current the fish is producing. "Your semblance is so cool!" Ruby praises causing Nora to smile.

"GOT IT!" Nora suddenly shouts pulling her hand out of the water, giant blue yellow angry fish attached.

"Gaaah!" Ruby shouts surprised "Quick get the trap!"

Jaune and Ren sprint to the trap dragging it out of the water with some difficulty. They rush over to Nora on the dock. She's receiving shock after shock from the very disgruntled fish. They somehow mange to wrestle the slippery beast into the cage/trap. The issue becomes how to get the fish back home alive. The trap leaks water at an alarming pace. Jaune remembers that they have zip ties, they use them to make sure the trap door wont come open. Its clear they are going to have to float the trap downstream. Its going to make slow going but it's the only way to keep the fish alive.

It takes them two days to get back. The old man is so grateful to have his fish back that he doubles their reward money and places a glowing review on their team profile. They thank the man and turn to leave, the last thing they hear from the old man is a full on lecture to the fish. "Mako, what have I told you about running off like that! No shrimp for two weeks! You're grounded young man!" The four adventures look at each other and shrug. "Well, at least its one more successful mission for Team Ranger?" Ruby suggests. "Its Junior!" Nora protests, the boys sigh as the girls engage in good natured debate.

A/N: heh


End file.
